Four Page Letter
by DemonMistressHinata
Summary: Songfic- Hinata has sent Naruto a letter. NH


Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto. Four Page Letter

_Mama always told me to "be careful who I love"_

_And daddy always told me, "make sure he's right"_

_I always had my eyes, on this one particular guy._

_I was too shy, so I decided to write._

She had always watched him. He was enerjetic. She was, well,she just plain shy. She couldn't look him in the eye and she knew it. All she knew was that she loved him and he thought she was a creep. Well atleast she thought he thought she was a creep. Anyway, she was content on looking from afar. Atleast that was what she believed for the moment. She didn't want to believe that whenever he swooned over the so ever popular Sakura that it hurt. Real bad. So she kept watching from afar. She had to tell him though. She couldn't stand this ache in her heart. She knew she didnt have the courage. So, she decided to write.  
  
_Im sending him a 4 page letter, And I enclosed it with a kiss._

_And when I write him he better, get it on time. _

_I'm sending him a 4 page letter, And I enclosed it with a kiss. _

_And when I write him he better, get it on time._  
  
She sealed the little letter in its envelope and gave it the mailninja who had just appeared in front of her mailbox. He raised an eyebrow when he saw who it was addressed to but then he just shook his head silently. Almost everyone in the village knew she liked him. Except for her family and the boy himself. That boy was so dense. He should atleast have an idea why she stares at him all the time! Oi. He was glad she was getting the confidense to write to him though. He knew she was one of the shyest girls in the whole village. Maybe even the most. He wouldn't be surprised if she was. She hardly talked to anyone except for a few murmurs to her teammates. Oh yeah, better get this letter to him fast.

She watched as the mailninja dissapeared from sight. She suddenly felt really nervous. 'What if he doesn't like me and he never talks to me EVER AGAIN!!!' She slowly walked into her house and went to her room to take a nap to help calm her jumpy nerves.  
  
_People always saying that i play myself for you. _

_They say that you don't even notice me._

_Maybe when I get the nerve to come to you. _

_Promise me that you wont diss me._  
  
He went out to go to his favorite place. The Ichiraki Ramen Bar. (AN. Did i spell that right?) He suddenly saw the mailninja fumbling with his mailbox.

"Hey!!! What are you doing to my mailbox!" "Putting mail in it baka!"  
"What do you mean...putting mail in it?"  
"Baka, you have a letter, DUH!!!" "Letter? Never had one of then before. What are they?"  
"A letter is a message...wait, you're supposed to know this!"  
"Oh, but still, tell me what a letter is!!!"  
"Fine, a letter is a message from someone in written form."  
"Well, if they wanna tell me something then why don't they say it to my face?"  
"Well maybe they dont have the courage." "Why wouldn't they have the courage?" "Just take the letter okay! I have other people to deliver letters to!"  
And with that said, the mailninja left without a response from Naruto. Naruto looked at the letter in his hands.

"Well, i'll read this after i get something to eat!"

And with that said, Naruto left without another thought in his head except Ramen. 

_I'm sending him a 4 page letter, And I enclosed it with a kiss. (a kiss) _

_And when I write him he better, get it on time. (he better) _

_I'm sending him a 4 page letter, And I enclosed it with a kiss. _

_And when I write him he better, get it on time._  
  
As she slowly awoke. She awoke to find herself begging for something she thought she would ever want. Ramen.

"Well, i think i'll go to the nearest Ramen bar, hmmmmm, that seems to be... The Ichiraki Ramen Bar. Uh-oh." 'Well i just hope he isn't there i don't think i'll be able to face him since he probably read the letter judging what time it is since its getting considerably dark'  
She arrived at the bar a bit later to find that it was drizzling. She walked in to the bar relieved to be rid of the steadily increasing rainfall. She suddenly froze at the sight she saw though. sitting there, talking to the oldman who makes the ramen, was her crush. Uzumaki Naruto. She felt like bolting out the door behind her but was suddenly called over by him.  
"Hey Hinata! Come on over! The ramens great!!!"  
She was confused, wouldn't he be scared of her or something? I mean she wrote him that letter and she had confessed her love to him in that Four Page Letter. She suddenly saw something next to him. Her letter!!! He hadn't read it yet. She suddenly thought. 'I could take the letter back!' But at that thought Naruto reached for the letter and stuffed it in his pocket to make room for Hinata. 'Darn it, that idea went down the drain. Oh well, atleast i dont have to tell him in person! Yay!!!' She timidly sat down next to him and ordered seafood ramen. 

"So, hows training?" he asked.  
"Good." she replied.

He didnt know why but whenever he was with her he couldn't strike a conversation that would really last. He had gained new respect for her after her fight with Neji. That determination she had made him notice her more. Everytime he saw her he would get this feeling in his stomach, it wasn't the feeling he got whenever he was hungry, oh no. This feeling wasn't common and he knew it. The feeling almost told him that she understude him. He always felt safe around her and he felt it was his duty to protect her. He didn't know what the feeling was and it did funny, but good, things to his insides. 

"Well, I gotta go, I wanna train so that I can beat Neji someday."  
"Well, then c-yah."  
"C-yah"

She calmly walked out of the bar and found herself in a drizzle of rain. She decided to go to her favorite place to watch the sunset since it had gotten lighter after the rain and she knew the day was going to soon anyway. With a heavy sigh she walked out of the doorway and onto the road that would leed her to the path that would in return lead her to her destination. 

_I'ma write you, a love letter tonight._

_You better keep watch cause the mail man's coming. _

_I'ma write you, a love letter tonight._

_You better keep watch cause the mail man's coming._  
  
He slowly walked out of the bar with a full stomach and look of contentment on his face. He walked over to a nearby clearing and sat on a comfy rock to read his letter. He was in a sort of nich between 2 rocks that leened against a larger rock that he could leen his head on. It was quite comfy sitting there with his letter in hand. Ready to read his first letter. Firsts, firsts were always special and this letter was one of those firsts. But the strange thing about this letter was that it smelled greatly of Hinata. Hinata smelled nice, like lavendar. He braced himself as he read the address of the person who sent it to him. It was from the Hyuga household. Hyuga? Why them? Well, maybe it was from Hinata! He suddenly felt an urge to open the letter. With a shaking hand,(AN: Would his hand really shake? Ah well it does in this story so oh well.) he reached for the seal on the back of the letter and opened it. He pulled out what some might call a "Four Page Letter" or as he called it at the moment a LONG letter. He read for a long time until the sun started to dim and he couldn't read anymore. He knew all the words of the letter by heart now. For he had read it 10 times. He didn't say a word. For him time froze as he realized the most obvios thing in the world to some. She loved him? No, can't be, not for as long as she said in the letter... but still, he realized that the feeling he always got when he saw her was not just simple protective feeling or something of the sort. It was love. Pure love. True love. And any happy love in between. He had to find her. Had to tell her that he felt the same way. But then as quick as it came, his special little moment in history was taken away by a song that only touched **his** heart. He followed that voice like his life depended on it. Not making a sound as he practically flew across the earth. He stopped when he saw, in a little clearing, the person who owned that wonderful voice. She sat there faceing the sky singing a song that expressed her feelings in every way.

"Hinata." he whispered, but she just kept on singing.  
  
"_Mama always told me to "be careful who I love"_

_And daddy always told me, "make sure he's right"_

_I always had my eyes, on this one particular guy. _

_I was too shy, so I decided to write._

___  
__"Im sending him a 4 page letter, And I enclosed it with a kiss._

_And when I write him he better, get it on time. _

_I'm sending him a 4 page letter, And I enclosed it with a kiss. _

_And when I write him he better, get it on time."  
  
_

_People always saying that i play myself for you. _

_They say that you don't even notice me (echo) _

_Maybe when I get the nerve to come to you. _

_Promise me that you wont diss me.  
  
_

_I'm sending him a 4 page letter, __And I enclosed it with a kiss._

_(a kiss) And when I write him he better, get it on time. (he better) _

_I'm sending him a 4 page letter, And I enclosed it with a kiss. _

_And when I write him he better, get it on time.  
  
_

_I'ma write you, a love letter tonight (echo) _

_You better keep watch cause the mail man's coming._

_I'ma write you, a love letter tonight (echo)_

_You better keep watch cause the mail man's coming.  
  
_

_I'm sending him a 4 page letter, And I enclosed it with a kiss. (a kiss)_

_And when I write him he better, get it on time. (he better) _

_I'm sending him a 4 page letter, And I enclosed it with a kiss. (a sweet kiss) _

_And when I write him he better (when i write), get it on time.  
  
_

_I'm sending him a 4 page letter, And I enclosed it with a kiss. (a kiss) _

_And when I write him he better, get it on time. (he better) _

_I'm sending him a 4 page letter, And I enclosed it with a kiss. (a sweet kiss) _

_And when I write him he better (when i write), get it on time._"

She had the most lovely voice. He couldn't stand not being there without her. He slowly walked up to her. She didn't seem to notice him. He realized something strange. She had sent him a four paged letter and the song she had just sang had spoke of a shy girl who sent a boy a four page letter and she expressed her feelings in it. He realized that the song was similar to his and Hinata's relationship. He smiled and called out her name.  
"Hinata."  
He watched as she tensed and turned around to face him.

"Naruto-kun! I did not realize you were there!"  
"It's okay."  
Silence reined. They did not speak, afraid of eachothers reaction. Naruto decided to break the silence.  
"I got your letter."  
"Oh, well..."

He smiled, Hinata could be so shy sometimes. He was glad she had told him now instead of before her fight with Neji. He suddenly realized that he had had a crush on her even BEFORE her fight with Neji. He just didn't realize it.  
He sat down next to her and put his arm over her shoulders. He pulled her close and gave her a soft hug. She clung to him as if she let him go he would dissapear. She breathed him in and sighed contentedly. 

"I'm sorry you had to keep these feelings in for so long. I just realized today after reading your letter that i had feelings for you as well. I just never realized before. I'm so sorry."  
"I'm the one who should be sorry, I didn't tell you of this until today. I was just so scared."  
"It's okay, you don't have to be scared anymore."  
"I..I really mean it Naruto-Kun,"her voice lowered to a whisper,"I love you."  
"I know, I know. I love you too."  
"Thankyou so much, you mean so much to me. I don't want this moment to ever end."  
He smiled. He was glad that the letter told the truth.  
"Now we just need to get past Sakura,Sasuke,Kiba,Shino,Kakashi, Kurenai, and the rest of the teams."

She smiled. He was glad she was smiled. She rarely ever smiled and he was happy to be able to make her smile. She looked up at his smiling face. She suddenly got this urge that she thought she would never get in her whole life. Her smile turned evil and Naruto looked questionally down at her. With a force that would have nocked him out if she had to fight him for real she glomped him over the head so hard that he fell over. He had been holding her tightly to she accidently fell onto him. Their lips conected for there first kiss. The only thought in Narutos head was these 2 words.'Another first'  
  
_I'm sending him a 4 page letter, And I enclosed it with a kiss. (a kiss) _

_And when I write him he better, get it on time. (he better)_

_I'm sending him a 4 page letter, And I enclosed it with a kiss. (a sweet kiss) _

_And when I write him he better (when i write), get it on time._  
  
Thanks fer reading my story!!! It was great writing this songfic!!! I finally went through with one of my crazy Naruto/Hinata ideas. THey are the cutest couple in all of Naruto. I would know!!! Sorry for all the realizes i put in there. I told you there would be alot of realizing!  
Anyway, if i get enough reviews i will write an epilogue. So please review if you wanna know what happens next! I might even make it a real story with multiple chapters if i get enough reviews! Oh and try and go easy if you dont like it. I am not very fond of flaming. I only flame people myself when they do crazy stuff like Naruto and Sasuke or Kakashi and Iruka. Yaois are really DISGUSTING!!!Sorry if you are one of those Yaoi likers but come ON. Boy and Boy? That is SICK!!! Anyway, like i said sorry if you either like or write yaois!


End file.
